This invention is related to anti-theft devices for automotive vehicles, and more particularly to digital means for preventing the energization of either the engine starting motor or the ignition coil unless the digital means are manipulated to predetermined selected positions.
Automobiles are often stolen because the owner has forgotten the ignition key in the ignition switch, or because the ignition key was left in a parking lot to provide an opportunity for an attendant to either duplicate the key or to observe the code of an anti-theft system.
A variety of systems have been disclosed in the prior art for use in automobiles to prevent theft. Such prior art systems usually fail to deter thieves who physically remove the ignition key mechanism and then "hot wire" the starting motor and the ignition coil.